In a typical injection molding apparatus, a manifold delivers melt to a mold cavity through a hot runner nozzle. A manifold may include one, two or a plurality of outlets for delivering melt to respective hot runner nozzles. The shape, size and number of mold cavities typically determine the configuration of the manifold and hot runner nozzles for a particular injection molding application. For each different application, the manifold is typically custom made, which is a costly and time-consuming process.
It is therefore desirable to provide a configurable manifold that can be quickly and easily assembled and customized for an injection molding application.